2 плюс 1, 1 плюс 2, от перестановки слагаемых сумма не меняется
by StasyRed
Summary: Ли Сон Джун покинул университет, сердце Ким Ющик разбито. Ей даже некому выплакать свое отчаяние.


ГэльО не мог на это смотреть. Просто не мог.

НЕ. МОГ.

Душа покинула Ким Ющик с отъездом Ли Сончжуна. Остались жалкие клочки: глаза больного животного, лишенное эмоций лицо, слабый голос.

ГэльО не мог видеть, как она мучится.

И сам больше мучиться тоже не мог. Каждый ее взгляд, каждый жест, каждое слово, каждый судорожный вздох рвали его на куски. Но что делать, что сделать, - этого он не знал и потому весь день и вечер бродил по городу, вернувшись в Сонгюнгван только к ночи - усталый, с синяками и разбитыми кулаками, с единственным желанием: рухнуть на постель и отключиться.

Он надеялся, что она уже спит, и значит, можно...

...дальше ГэльО углубляться не стал, потому что каждый раз, когда он об этом задумывался, возникала дилемма.

Он наклонился над кадкой и плеснул в лицо водой. Ссаженные костяшки тут же защипало, но ГэльО этого даже не заметил.

_Лечь с ней в одной комнате?_

При этой мысли у него появлялось странное чувство вины.

_Пойти к Ё Риму?_

_А собственно, почему? _

Он собирался решить вопрос радикально - то есть отдаться комарам на съедение и спать на веранде, - однако любимое место уже было занято. Вопреки позднему часу там сидели Ким Ющик и Ё Рим, весь вид которого кричал, что он на последнем издыхании. Едва завидев ГэльО, он вскочил и суетливо, совершенно не в своей манере, кинулся навстречу, причитая возмущенным шепотом:

\- Где тебя весь день носило? Не видишь, что ли, что творится?! Нашел время приключения искать!

ГэльО хмуро огрызнулся взглядом и поверх плеча Ё Рима встревоженно взглянул на Ким Ющик.

Похоже, она даже не заметила, что осталась без компании: сидела, по-прежнему обхватив колени руками, и, положив на них голову, пустыми глазами смотрела в пространство.

\- Я уже и так, и сяк, и наперекосяк - никакого толку!.. Словно вообще не слышит!..

ГэльО молча отодвинул приятеля в сторону, поднялся на веранду и с нарочитой небрежностью подпихнул Ким Ющик босой ногой в бок.

\- Слышь, ты! Отбой сто лет как был! Хорош ворон считать - живо на боковую! А то опять завтра будешь все углы сшибать!

\- О, кстати, отличная мысль!.. - встрепенулся Ё Рим. - Сейчас-сейчас...

Он торопливо порысил в свою комнату, даже не попрощавшись. Впрочем, ГэльО было не до политесов. Он еще разок наподдал Ким Ющик, заставив-таки подняться с места, и подпихнул к открытым дверям комнаты.

\- Напускал комарья-то... - бурчал ГэльО, раскатывая матрас.

Руки дрожали, что он пытался скрыть за подчеркнуто резкими движениями. На Ким Ющик он не смотрел и больше чем на десять секунд вперед не думал.

\- Сожрут ведь теперь...

\- Извини, - наконец-то подала голос она и подошла к полке с постельными принадлежностями.

Протянула руку и...

...замерла.

ГэльО знал, куда сейчас устремлен ее взгляд. Туда, где всего пару дней назад лежали вещи Ли Сончжуна.

\- Хорош мяться! - вышло это куда громче, чем ему хотелось. - Спать пора! Ложись живо, я свечу гашу!..

Она вздрогнула, торопливо схватила подушку - уронила, подняла; потянула на себя одеяло и, запутавшись в нем ногами, споткнулась.

ГэльО сжал зубы.

_Черт... Черт, черт, ЧЕРТ! _

\- Да что ж ты какой...

Он выхватил все из ее рук и скомандовал:

\- Лежать!

Ким Ющик почти испуганно плюхнулась на постель и вытянулась столбиком. Он укрыл ее одеялом до самого подбородка и повторил:

\- Спать.

Задул свечу и лег на дальний край матраса. Подальше от нее.

\- Спокойной...

Договорить Ким Ющик не успела, потому что дверь распахнулась и в комнату влетел, словно за ним гнались призраки, Ё Рим. Подушка и одеяло в его руках не оставляли простора для толкований.

\- Фух, кошмар!.. Чуть было не поймали!.. - бесцеремонно перешагнув через потерявшего дар речи ГэльО, он улегся по середине и тут же повернулся к Ким Ющик. - Эй, ты уже спишь?

\- Нет... - немного растерянно отозвалась она.

\- Вот и хорошо, - Ё Рим придвинулся поближе.

ГэльО почувствовал нехороший гул в ушах.

\- Так мы с тобой не закончили насчет... АЙ!

За воплем последовал звук еще одного удара, потом Ё Рим как-то неестественно взмыл над матрасом и очень быстро переместился к двери, с грохотом приземлившись на пол. Посреди постели воздвигся ГэльО, и Ким Ющик могла поклясться, что видит за его спиной алое сияние. Она поморгала. Сияние пропало.

\- Тебя сюда звали? - прорычал ГэльО таким голосом, что сразу захотелось сжаться в комочек и забиться в какую-нибудь щель.

Со щелями были сложности, поэтому пришлось забиться с головой под одеяло.

\- Ты чего-о-о?! - с искренним возмущением прохныкал Ё Рим, садясь и хватаясь за отбитый бок. - Айгуууу...

\- Я тебя спрашиваю: мы тебя сюда звали?! - набирая громкость, повторил ГэльО. - Ты чего притащился?! Куда вообще лезешь?!

Тишина. Потом в темноте раздался странный звук. Ким Ющик не сразу сообразила, что это Ё Рим прищелкнул языком.

И как он не боится? Если б ГэльО таким голосом разговаривал с ней, она бы точно думала только о том, чтобы поскорей унести ноги.

\- Тц-тц-тц... Экие мы буйные... А что?.. - с легкой насмешкой спросил Ё Рим. - Тебе места не хватает? Или есть какие-то возражения?

\- Не хватает! Есть! Я тебя не звал!

\- Зато Ким Ющик звал. Правда, Ким Ющик?

\- Я?..

\- Забыл, что ли? Сам же сказал, что втроем - оно завсегда веселей.

\- Да?.. - растерялась она.

Если честно, в памяти не осталось ни малейшего следа о том, о чем они с Ё Римом разговаривали весь вечер, когда он ни на секунду - это она помнила - не оставлял ее в одиночестве и не закрывал рта. Погруженная в собственное отчаяние, она время от времени кивала головой, улавливая вопросительную интонацию, и вставляла междометия в затянувшиеся паузы. Видимо, тогда-то и...

\- А, ну да... - пробормотала она, чтобы никого не обидеть.

\- "Ну да"?! - вскипел ГэльО. - А меня спросить? Ты вообще-то не один тут живешь! И спишь тоже не один! Давай тогда весь Сонгюнгван сюда пригласим!

\- Так, я что-то не понял, а кто ко мне заваливался безо всякого приглашения? "Я с этим Нороном на одном поле не сяду, в одну постель не лягу!"..

Ё Риму удалось настолько точно передать интонацию ГэльО, что Ким Ющик невольно прыснула.

\- Ладно, черт с тобой... - в ту же секунду согласился ГэльО.

Он ни за что бы не признался, что за звук ее смеха пустил бы в свою комнату не только Ё Рима, но даже А Ин Со со всей компанией. Но стоило Ё Риму бесцеремонно перешагнуть через него с явными намерением снова лечь посредине, как он опять взвился:

\- Куда?!

Подсечка, глухой "тумп", сдавленный стон...

\- Спать будешь тут, ясно? И только посмей пинаться или еще что, - многозначительная пауза позволила Ё Риму проникнуться подтекстом, - выкину за дверь! - буркнул ГэльО, перевернулся на живот и натянул одеяло до самого затылка.

Ё Рим ничего не сказал, лишь хмыкнул и уже через пару минут засопел.

Прислушиваясь к его ровному дыханию, Ким Ющик незаметно для себя тоже уснула.

* * *

Яблоко.

Первое, что Ким Ющик увидела утром, было большое румяное яблоко с нагретым солнцем бочком, которое ждало ее рядом с подушкой. Она подняла голову, чтобы поблагодарить ГэльО (она не сомневалась, что это его рук дело), но в комнате никого не было.

Она перевернулась на спину, потянулась.

_Как же хорошо, когда есть друзья..._

Как же хорошо, когда есть...

...улыбка сползла с ее губ.

_Когда нет. Уже нет._

\- Нет, это, конечно, хорошо, что есть мы, - в унисон ее мыслям говорил в это время Ё Рим, как всегда одетый с иголочки и явно выспавшийся (в отличие от ГэльО, под глазами которого залегли серые тени). - Вернее, есть я. А ты, если так и будешь всю дорогу мычать, как недоеный, и прятаться по углам, ничего не добьешься.

\- А что сразу я-то? - буркнул Гэльо, пребывающий в очень скверном настроении. - Кто мычал? Ничего и не мычал вовсе... И вообще, не собираюсь я ничего добиваться!

Ё Рим прищурился.

\- Ах, вот оно как... - он усмехнулся и хлопнул веером по ладони. - Ну, в таком случае... - и с этими словами он очень решительно развернулся к сторону веранды, на которую с полотенцем в одной руке и надкушенным яблоком в другой как раз вышла Ким Ющик.

\- Э-э, ты куда! - заподозрив недоброе, ГэльО схватил его за рукав. - Стой!

\- Как куда? К ней. Раз тебе ничего не нужно, значит я могу...

\- Доброе утро!.. - Ким Ющик помахала друзьям рукой. - Спасибо за яблоко!

\- Не можешь!.. - прошипел ГэльО, дергая Ё Рима обратно.

Ткань затрещала, рукав разошелся по шву. Ё Рим с явной досадой отмахнулся веером и тут же обратил безмятежное лицо к спешащей в их сторону Ким Ющик.

\- Доброе-доброе!.. Пожалуйста! Ешь на здоровье!

\- Эй, какого?! - возмущенным шепотом взревел ГэльО, снова хватая Ё Рима за рукав и снова получая по пальцам . - Это же не ты его...

\- Ай, не будь таким жадиной! - Ё Рим наморщил нос. - Уже и "спасибо" для друга жалко.

По мере приближения Ким Ющик он улыбался все шире и вдруг, когда она уже была в пределах слышимости, не понижая голоса и не поворачиваясь к враз онемевшему ГэльО, добавил:

\- Если не признаешься ты, я сам признаюсь.

\- Собрались кому-то признаваться? А в чем? - Ким Ющик подошла к друзьям и с хрустом откусила от яблока еще один кусок.

Сок потек по ладони к запястью, и она торопливо его слизнула.

Языком.

Розовым.

У ГэльО пересохло в горле.

Ё Рим легонько щелкнул ее по носу:

\- Смешной ты парень, ей-богу. Кому и в чем может признаваться такой мужчина, как я, а? Конечно же, в любви. И, конечно же, девушке. Не парню же, правда?

В выражении лица ГэльО проскользнуло нечто сардоническое. Это не укрылось от взгляда Ё Рима. Он театрально надул губы:

\- А вот грубить не надо, не надо!.. Намекаешь, будто у меня нет шансов? Нет, ну вот ты сам, будь ты девушкой, разве устоял бы против такого кавалера, как я - Гу Ён Ха? - он игриво приобнял приятеля за плечи.

Звук, который вырвался у ГэльО, прозвучал настолько неприлично, что смутил даже его самого.

\- Тьфу на тебя, - Ё Рим повернулся к Ким Ющик. - Что с него, бесчувственного чурбана, взять. А ты? - и, не обращая внимание на недобро затлевшие глаза приятеля, он приобнял Ким Ющик. - Скажи, вот будь ты девушкой, что бы ответил, если б я признался тебе в любви?..

\- Что?.. Как?.. - опешила она.

Его взгляд вдруг изменился. Ё Рим не перестал улыбаться, нет, но тон у этой улыбки стал иным - нежней, светлей, печальней:

\- "Я люблю тебя, Ким Ющик... Будь со мной". Вот так.

ГэльО перестал дышать, уставясь на Ё Рима почти с ужасом. Ким Ющик тоже замерла. Брови у нее приподнялись, рот приоткрылся, и, не сводя взгляда с ее губ, Ё Рим наклонился и повторил, выдохнув ей почти в самое ухо:

\- Люблю тебя... Будь моей...

Ее щеки порозовели. Руки ГэльО сами собой сжались в кулаки, но ничего криминального сделать он, к счастью, не успел, потому что Ким Ющик тряхнула головой, отгоняя наваждение, игриво пихнула Ё Рима кулаком в плечо и от души расхохоталась.

\- С ума сойти!.. Послушай, ты потрясающий, просто потрясающий актер!.. На какую-то секунду я даже поверил, будто это ты мне - понимаешь? - мне признаешься!.. Ах-ха-ха!

Ё Рим на секунду опешил, но решил не сдаваться:

\- Нет, но все-таки, скажи: если бы ты был девушкой, и я бы признался тебе в любви, что бы ты...

ГэльО собственнически оттянул хохочущую Ким Ющик подальше и взглядом предупредил Ё Рима, чтобы тот впредь держал руки и язык при себе. Но тот не заметил: он смотрел на Ким Ющик со смесью горечи и грусти, иронии, и нежности, и осознании неизбежного.

\- Ты?.. Признался?.. В любви?! - заливалась Ким Ющик. - Ты?!

Ё Рим улыбнулся себе под нос, картинным жестом заломил руки:

\- Нет, ну что за жизнь, сплошная травля и непонимание! - и засмеялся следом за ней.

ГэльО крутил и так и эдак, но так и не определился, что это было: шутка или же взаправду?.. Этого бабника ни в жизнь не поймешь... Но этот взгляд, эти чувства... он сомневался, что Ё Рим настолько хороший актер. Сомневался, что тот стал бы так шутить. А еще он сомневался - да нет, как раз не сомневался в том, что вот так, в лоб, открыть ей свое сердце точно не сможет.

* * *

_Я люблю тебя..._

_Я люблю тебя, Ким Ющик..._

Ни в тот вечер, ни на следующий Ё Рим ночевать не пришел - сослался на то, что ГэльО по ночам храпит и тем не дает ему выспаться.

\- А от этого цвет лица портится. Меня ж девушки любить не будут!.. Так что не уговаривайте, не уговаривайте, все равно не вернусь.

\- Была охота. Сам во сне крутишься, словно уж на сковороде - у меня, вон, вся спина в синяках, - тщетно пытаясь скрыть облегчение, сказал ГэльО.

Ё Рим стрельнул в него быстрым взглядом и повернулся к Ким Ющик.

\- А кстати, вы слышали, куда именно запланирован поход?..

\- Да, а что?.. - она достала с полки подушку.

\- А то, что там рядом дом Ли Сончжуна.

Подушка выпала из ее разжавшихся пальцев. Ким Ющик покачнулась, лицо ее побелело и тут же вспыхнуло.

\- Как знать, - не сводя с нее взгляда, продолжал Ё Рим, - может, повидаемся. Заодно спросишь, почему он с тобой даже не попрощался...

ГэльО почти вынес грудью его из комнаты.

\- Какого хрена?! Зачем напоминаешь?!

\- А ты всерьез думаешь, что она про него забывала? Думаешь, поболит и само отсохнет, да? - взгляд главного университетского кутилы и волокиты был серьезным как никогда. - Хватит, Мун Джэсин. Хватит делать вид, будто не ревнуешь, будто не хочешь... Если любишь - сделай хоть что-то.

\- Но она...

\- Ты никогда не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь.

ГэльО опустил голову, впуская в себя слова, которые он так долго себе запрещал.

\- Ты никогда не простишь себе, если не попробуешь.

_Не прощу. _

Он нашарил под стопкой одежды лоскуток ткани и сжал его в кулаке. Носовой платок. Тот самый носовой платок, который Ким Ющик протянула ему во время первой их встречи.

Когда он защитил ее. Когда он...

Но как, как он мог - как мог отмахнуться от нее тогда, как мог не узнать потом? Как мог столь бездарно упустить свой шанс?..

Возможно, все сложилось бы иначе, не будь он таким болваном, и тогда сейчас...

Он сунул платок за пазуху, задул свечу и забрался под одеяло. Ким Ющик лежала к нему спиной. Он знал, что она не спит - слышал это по дыханию, которое изучил за эти долгие до бесконечности ночи и теперь с легкостью мог сказать, что ей снится, о чем она думает.

_Плачет._

\- Эй, ты... Хорош реветь, - мягко сказал он и потянулся было похлопать ее по спине, но в последний миг остановился, почувствовав, что рука ходит ходуном. Так и синяков наставить можно. - Слышишь? Хватит, говорю...

\- Я не... - чуть сипловатым голосом перебила она, кашлянула и закончила: - Не реву я. С чего бы?

_А если вернуть платок?.. Дать понять, что узнал ее, и тогда..._

_Тогда можно будет..._

ГэльО сделал глубокий вдох, словно собирался нырнуть и воду, и придвинулся ближе.

\- Ким... Ким Ющик... - заикаясь пробормотал он, засовывая руку за пазуху.

\- Что?..

\- Я хочу тебе сказать...

Внезапно стало страшно: а если она отвергнет его?

\- Что?.. - не дождавшись, Ким Ющик перевернулась на другой бок, к нему лицом, и ГэльО стало совсем худо.

\- Я тебя... - и снова он не смог и беспомощно заблеял: - Я... Я...

И тут его осенило: имя. Он до сих пор не знает ее имени! _Настоящего _имени.

\- Я с...спросить хотел кое о чем... Это... Помнишь, ты говорил, у тебя сестра болеет?

\- Угу.

\- Старшая или младшая?

Такого он не испытывал даже когда удирал по крышам от городских патрулей: страх, торжество, предвкушение, пульсирующая надежда - и опять страх и опять надежда. ГэльО ждал ответа и жадно смотрел на губы Ким Ющик, на ее шею, на ее брови и темные глаза, на нежные щеки - и снова на губы, на губы, на ее подрагивающие губы, от которых, возможно, его отделяет только одно слово...

_...люблю..._

\- Старшая, - глухо отозвалась Ким Ющик и, не сдержавшись, всхлипнула: мысль о далеком доме - матери, брате, стала последней каплей.

Грудь распирало. Она знала, что если сделает глубокий вздох, то разрыдается в голос. Но не дышать совсем она тоже не могла.

\- А как... - у ГэльО окончательно пересохло в горле. - Как ее зовут? - и затаил дыхание.

Ким Ющик молчала, борясь с собой. Он уже собрался было повторить вопрос, когда она едва слышно произнесла:

\- Ким Ю Ни.

...Ким Ю Ни... - одними губами прошептал он.

_Я люблю тебя, Ким Ю Ни._

\- Да. Ее зовут Ким Ю Ни... Ким Ю Ни.

Звук собственного имени показался странным и чужим, настолько она от него отвыкла.

Ким Ю Ни.

Она так мечтала услышать это однажды от Ли Сончжуна...

В носу защипало, и Ким Ющик неосмотрительно им хлюпнула, в тот же момент расклеившись окончательно: плечи затряслись, и она, стыдясь, зажала себе рот рукой, заскулила в ладонь. Потом, не удержавшись, всхлипнула раз, другой, третий...

У ГэльО слезы тоже подступили к глазам. Имя, ее настоящее имя связало их крепче, сделало ближе, дало ему право считать ее _своей_. И больше она не будет плакать - он закроет ее от всех бед, он сделает все, чтобы она была счастлива, он...

Он протянул ей платок - и всего себя вместе с ним.

\- Ладно тебе... Не плачь... Вот, держи... Возьми... Возьми же!.. Да не убивайся ты так!.. Поправится твоя Ким Ю Ни...

И повторил, чувствуя, как каждый слог отзывается в его теле до самых кончиков пальцев:

\- Ким Ю Ни... Вот увидишь, все будет хорошо...

Он с трепетом ждал, когда она _увидит_, когда _поймет_, но почти ослепнув от слез, Ким Ющик хлюпала носом и вытирала глаза рукавом, как ребенок.

Больше ГэльО сдерживаться не мог. Внутри что-то лопнуло - он сгреб ее в объятия и дернул к себе.

\- Да не реви ты, балда... - пытаясь говорить грубовато, чтобы скрыть дрожащий голос, проворчал он, похлопывая ее пятерней по спине и помимо собственной воли полной грудью вдыхая ее запах, ее тепло. - Не бойся - даже если ты сам не справишься... - мысли начинали путаться, голова закружилась - наверное, он слишком глубоко дышал, - ...мы тебе обязательно поможем... Мы что-нибудь придумаем... Мы... Мы же любим тебя. Я...

Горячие всхлипы щекотали обнаженную грудь, пробудив тело, сразу загудевшее как сотня стрел. ГэльО встряхнуло, руки сжались крепче.

\- Я для тебя все сделаю... - забормотал он, уже не понимая, хлопает ли ее по спине или гладит. - Я тебя...

Он склонился к ее лицу - вот их щеки соприкоснулись, вот его губы задели ее висок... Ему не хватало воздуха. Ему сейчас не хватило бы всего воздуха на свете.

Но Ким Ющик, слишком измученная, чтобы заметить, что с ним творится, замотала головой:

\- Нет... дело не в этом... - за полвздоха до поцелуя она доверчиво уткнулась ему в грудь мокрым лицом и выдохнула испуганным шепотом, хлестнувшим ГэльО прямо по сердцу: - Я люблю его, я так люблю его!..

В первый миг ему показалось, что он ослышался.

_Люблю... его..._

Руки еще обнимали, но объятие утратило всякий смысл.

А Ким Ющик все говорила и говорила, не в состоянии остановится, и слова лились сами собой - переполненные болью, любовью, тоской, отчаянием, надеждой:

\- Я не могу, не могу его любить - это неправильно, это не имеет смысла, но я не могу, не могу, не могу не любить его!.. Я люблю его, люблю, люблю - так люблю!.. Но мы больше не увидимся - никогда... Я не могу без него, я умру без него - я так его люблю... Люблю, понимаешь? Люблю!.. - она замотала головой, размазывая слезы по его груди, и ГэльО подумал, что его сердце сейчас остановится.

_Понимаю. Понимаю._

_Люблю. Люблю._

\- Люблю, люблю, люблю...

Ким Ющик твердила их снова и снова, и каждое "люблю" добавляло еще шаг к разделившей их пропасти. К тому моменту когда она уплакала себя до полубессознательного состояния и уснула, между ними раскинулась бесконечность. Хотя ближе чем сейчас они не были никогда.

\- Я люблю тебя, люблю тебя, Ким Ю Ни, - с яростью прошептал ГэльО, беспомощно глядя на девушку, лежащую в его объятиях.

Зажмурился и прижался губами к ее волосам, не смея их поцеловать. Он обнимал ее, не смея _чувствовать_. Она была с ним, но...

Она никогда не будет принадлежать ему. Никогда.

Однако молчать ГэльО тоже не мог. Поэтому еще раз - он знал, что этот раз точно будет последним - уткнулся лицом ей в волосы и повторил:

\- Я люблю тебя, Ким Ю Ни.

_Ким Ю Ни. _

Имя.

Ему осталось только имя.

...и платок.


End file.
